1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communications and, more particularly, to selecting identifying numbers associated with a mobile station (MS) having multiple subscriber identity modules (SIMs) such that the paging slots for both identifying numbers are aligned in an effort to reduce power consumption during an idle mode.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. For example, one network may be a 3G (the third generation of mobile phone standards and technology) system, which may provide network service via any one of various 3G RATs including EVDO (Evolution-Data Optimized), 1×RTT (1 times Radio Transmission Technology, or simply 1×), W-CDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access), UMTS-TDD (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System—Time Division Duplexing), HSPA (High Speed Packet Access), GPRS (General Packet Radio Service), and EDGE (Enhanced Data rates for Global Evolution). The 3G network is a wide area cellular telephone network that evolved to incorporate high-speed internet access and video telephony, in addition to voice calls. Furthermore, a 3G network may be more established and provide larger coverage areas than other network systems.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of mobile stations. A mobile station (MS) may communicate with a base station (BS) via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the mobile station, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the mobile station to the base station. A base station may transmit data and control information on the downlink to a mobile station and/or may receive data and control information on the uplink from the mobile station.
As mentioned above, CDMA 1× is one type of 3G RAT that may be used in providing network service. One of the CDMA2000 family of mobile technology standards, CDMA 1× uses the same RF bandwidth as IS-95: a duplex pair of 1.25 MHz radio channels. CDMA 1× almost doubles the capacity of IS-95 by adding 64 more traffic channels to the forward link, orthogonal to (in quadrature with) the original set of 64. The CDMA 1× standard enables up to 100 callers to share a single 1.25 MHz CDMA channel and provides a peak data rate of 153 kbps.